holoversefandomcom-20200215-history
Torn
Summary Clave Wood had always been solo- a lone fighter who never lost- until the day he met Mary Anne. Falling in love with her, Clave sets out on a dangerous, life-threatening adventure across the Four Wastelands of the World to get her back after she is kidnapped by the Scavenger Bandits. With the help of a mysterious staff, the powers of his lineage, and a young ten year old scavenger named Kai, Clave will trekk through fire and ice to get his beloved back. Prolouge "Alas comes death, hidden in the night To carry us Alive to the earth And burn us to ash On the firey peaks of hell...." Terrance opened his eyes. The buzzing noise had awoken him from his sleep, the sound pounding at the back of his skull still as he stood. Beautiful moonlight blazed down through the window, casting his tall shadow across the wooden floor. Next to him in the bed was not her, but a sweat stain. It was sillhouted in the choppy shape of his twisted sleeping positions. Where was she? Terrance hastily moved towards the window, peering out into the desolate, cracked Wasteland. No houses were around but theirs. The nearest watering hole had to be miles...Terrance snapped back into it. Maybe that's where she had gone, to the watering hole. It seemed the most likely answer. Trotting into the other room, Terrance removed his satin leather coat from its hook and swung it onto his back. He equipped his side with a pistol- it was best to be ready in the Wasteland- and tied his boots on. Stepping out of the house and locking it tight, Terrance made his way down the broken, nearly visible highway. Feet thumping on the radiated concrete, Terrance made his way across the Primidial Wasteland. As he drew closer to the watering hole- which was actually a giant well- he heard a cry of pain and sorrow. It was a woman's, soft and painful. Suspecting it might be her, he raced towards the watering hole. And indeed it was. She was sitting at the front of the well and had stopped crying. Her long, black hair was matted and fell over her shoulders in sweaty bundles. Her dark chocolate eyes reflected a look of pain and happiness, and in her hands was a tight brown bundle. "Gracey?" he called, coming out from the side of a large boulder. She looked up and her eyes grew wide with fear and sadness. "T-Terrance....how did-" "Gracey what are you doing here?" he said, his face firm. His head dropped to the bundle. "And what...is that?" She began to tear up again, salty tears streaming from her red eyes. "Terrance...Terrance..I'm sorry..Terrance...I'm-" "Gracey...what is that?" Suddenley the bundle moved, rolling over in her arms. It was a small baby girl, a premature. She opened her eyes, and they were the same dark brown as her mother's. "Gracey...you.." "Terrance I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "You were pregnant? You never said anything..." "Because...because..." she began. "Because why?" "Because," she said. For a moment she paused, and then she snapped. Her face became inflamed in a wave of red and she screamed. "BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT THE FATHER! OKAY?! I'M SORRY! I...I COULDN'T TELL YOU..I COULDN'T......YOU..YOU'RE-" "Gracey how could-" "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT FAULTING ME! YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU WERE ALWAYS AWAY, ON THE JOB. DID YOU JUST EXPECT ME TO NOT WANT TO BE LOVED, TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF?!?" "Gracey, but I love you-" "STOP CALLING ME GRACEY! MY NAME IS NOT GRACEY! MY NAME IS GRACE ROSELIA ANNE! OKAY!?" "Grace..your last name is not Anne...it's Tossik like-" "Leave me." she said so abruptly, Terrance winced. "What?" "Leave me and Mary alone..." "Mary? Is that your child's name?" Terrance growled. The hate and spite in his voice came out so suddenley that he didn't even realize it. "Yes..." "That's my mother's name, you know that..." "Yes I do.." she cried. "NOW LEAVE!" Terrance snapped. "GRACE! I did nothing but love you! And this is how you repay me..?!?! Fine..I'll leave......." He turned, but stopped, pivoting on his heels. "I could curse you....you know I can...I have the power..." "Terrance-" she began, but he cut her off with the raise of a hand. "Who is the father?" "What?" "Who. Is. The. Father...." She hesiatated at first, then spoke. "Him." "Who is-" "You know who, Terrance." Terrance's eyes widened and then they dropped. "Him.....you mean-" "Yes...I mean Aron. He-" Terrance raised his hand. "Say no more, say no more...I understand. You don't have to explain. But here...take this." Terrance leaned down and handed her a small jewled necklace that glowed red in the night. "Give this to her when she turns 15. Okay?" "Terrance...I'm sor-" Terrance pressed his lips to hers, the soft sensation running down his spine. As he withdrew he said, "May the gods look down upon you..." Walking away he said, "I have no more means to live in this Wasteland, Mary...now I can truly return to my realm..." Terrance held his hands out infront of him and began to chant. "Ut damna animae et Azrael Lamia daemonibus deos precor ut ad animi partem quondam Hellaverse. As I condemn my soul to Azrael and Lilith, I pray to the gods and the demons that my spirit may be returned to Hellaverse in once piece." Suddenly there was a great plume of of red mist that came from the ground that surrounded him. It seemed to devour him with smoky fangs, clasping over his head and, in a flash of light, it sent him to the Netherworlds. And so it was that Mary Anne lay there in her mother's arm, the Wasteland sky polluted and dark above them. And Grace didn't even notice that she was crying untill her tears mixed in with the rain... Chapter 1 Clave opened his eyes. The cielieng stared back at him, seeming to say hi in a mysterious language he'd never understand. His hair was still slicked back from the night before- that seemingly endless after party. He'd gone to a wedding, his friend's, and he'd had a wonderful time...drinks, food, dancing....but that hadn't been the most wonderful part... Clave closed his eyes and dreamed. He could see her face, clearly in his head. That long black hair like a waterfall of darkness. Those dark brown eyes like balls of chocolate. Her lips, wet and pink as she talked and drank next to him. Her body, so graceful and curvy. She was beautiful...When he had asked her to dance, he'd expected her to say no. Her response of, "Of course," was unexpected. As was her next statement of, "No one has ever asked me to dance in a looong time..." Clave snapped open his eyes again. Had it been a dream? Had he imagine her, the perfect beauty...he'd never gotten her name...and unfortunatley, he hadn't obtained her number either. Clave slipped out of bed walking over towards the kitchen. His house was small, the only thing left from his mother. It had three rooms- a bedroom, a kitchen, and a living room- and one bathroom. He was in school, going to the University far in town. Every day it was a hassel getting there...but he was different...he had...powers. He usually flew to school, but landed a few blocks away, as to not alert anyone of his abnormalities. He'd been studying in astrology and survival, as well as Latin and technology. He was a very good student, always passing his classes...but he lived in a Primidial Wasteland, where there was rarely any competition. There were no opourtunites here in Tallon City...the big leagues lay in the capital of the Primidial Wasteland: Athenus Tau. Athenas Tau contained the industry, the companies...everything. But he had to get out of Tallon first... Clave landed in the back alley of Chev's, the car company close to the school. Book bag straped over his shoulder, he began his daily walk towards the school. The sun beat down hard as it always did. At least there aren't any Hot Twisters...''He thought. Hot Twisters were the worst. Combined with the dust and heat, they were flaming tornadoes of hell. As Clave walked down the street, he stopped. His eyes widend and his hands dropped to his sides. Two feet infront of him was the girl. She was dressed in a white coat and running shorts, a book bag around her shoulder. When she turned, his heart skipped a beat. "Oh hi!" she said. "Didn't I meet you last night?!" She smiled. He stuttered, his cheeks flushing red. "Uh...um...y-yeah..." "I don't think you got my name...I'm Mary Anne and uh...can you help me find the University?" Chapter 2 ''Ten years later... Clave rolled over in bed and patted the spot where Mary Anne slept, his eyes still closed. As he slowly peeled them open, he found that she was not there in her comfortable spot. He lifted his head from his pillow and looked around. A sudden piercing shred of panic ushered over him. Had she been kidnapped by bandits? That was common these days... Then he heard the water. The shower was running and steam was rolling from out under the bathroom door. "Mary Anne?" he called, just to be sure. "IN THE SHOWER!" she called over the roar of the water. Clave breatehd a sigh of relief and slid out of bed. It had been 10 years sense they had met. Now he was 30 years old- same as Mary Anne. They lived in a decent house in the upper middle-class side of Athenus Tau. Looking out the window at the beautiful view of Lake Bazuumai, Clave sighed. He'd finally made it out of Tallon, and was now a professor at the University of Primidia. He still had his powers- though they had developed more- and Mary Anne was the only other person who knew of them. "Hey sweetheart," Clave called, "I'm going to make breakfast okay?!" There was a loud shout from the bathroom- most likely an "Okay- and he was off into the kitchen. Starting the stove, he cracked some eggs, pulled out the spices and put the bacon strips in the pan. As he tended to the food, Clave looked up at the photo in the window sill next to him. It was a picture of he and Mary Anne on the shores of Lake Carnuusus. He sighed. These peace times never lasted, but he tried to make it his goal to make them last for as long as he could. It had been twelve years since the last World War, and twenty-three since the last Civil War. Clave had served in only one of them, and he did so as a doctor...Those were the hardest times of his life...having to leave Mary Anne to fight for his and her life... BEEP! BEEP! Clave cursed under his breath as the bacon began to smoke. Pulling the burnt strips out of the pan and tossing them into the trash, Clave settled with ham from the fridge. Suddenly the light footsteps of Mary Anne's socks were heard behind him. He whipped around to see her crying. "Marry Anne?! W-what's wrong?" he said, sweeping her into his arms. She cried into his shoulder, and when she lifted her head, there was wide grin across her face. "Clavicus...Clave I'm pregnant." Chapter 3 Category:Stories